wiggles_fanon_headcanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Showtime!
It's Showtime! 'is the sixth and final chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary ''The wait is over! The Wiggles finally have their show! Story The next day, Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony woke up, got dressed, and went to have breakfast. After which, they went to the train station to wait for the train to take them to Canterlot. Soon, it did, and they were soon boarded. "So," asked Greg as the train pulled out, "you guys ready?" "Yup," said Murray, Jeff, and Anthony in unison. "Good," said Greg. Soon, they arrived in Canterlot, where James and Twilight were waiting. "Good, you're here," said James. "Yeah," said Twilight, "Well, no time to waste!" With that, they departed, and soon arrived at Canterlot Castle, where they had no trouble getting inside or to the throne room. This time, they found the Princesses in their respective thrones. "Greetings, Wiggles," said Luna. "Your Majesties," said Greg as The Wiggles and Twilight bowed. "So, what brings you here today," asked Celestia. "We'd like to set things up for our show here," said James. "Ah, yes," said Celestia, "First, we'll need a location." "How about the Crystal Stadium," asked Luna. "That sounds perfect," said James. James then turned to the other Wiggles. "All in favor say "aye"," said James. "Aye," said Greg. "Aye," said Murray. "Aye," said Jeff. "Aye," said Anthony. "Okay, Crystal Stadium it is," James. "Now, when should we have this show," asked Luna. "I think we can do it later this evening," said James. "Sounds good to me," said Celestia. After a few more minutes of talking, they soon finished, and had decided that the Mane 6, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and their families will be given VIP passes as well as free t-shirts modeled on their skivvies in their appropriate sizes. After they finished planning, The Wiggles and Twilight parted. "Flurry's gonna '''love this," said Twilight. Back in Ponyville, Twilight wasted no time in telling her friends about the show, and they were excited, especially the CMC. "This will be so much fun," said Fluttershy. "Yeah, it will," said James. Soon, everything was set up, and James had called The Wiggles' friends Wags The Dog, Henry The Octopus, Dorothy The Dinosaur, and Captain Feathersword The Friendly Pirate to let them know and to come right away. Sure enough, they did, and they rehearsed backstage with a small band of minotaurs until it was showtime. Sure enough, it was, and Celestia came to see them. "Are you all ready," asked Celestia. "Yup," said James. "Good," said Celestia, "everyone's waiting for you." Celestia then walked onto the stage and greeted the cheering spectators. "Mares and gentle-stallions," said Celestia, "colts and fillies of all ages! As your Princess, I'd like to welcome you to the Crystal Stadium, where tonight, a group of very special guests will be showing off their exclusive talent. And now, I will now turn things over to Sir James Wiggle." But before she left, Celestia delivered the safety announcements, then left. The crowd cheered as James got up onstage. He was wearing a microphone headset. "Thank you, Your Highness," James said, "Hello, Equestria!" Everyone responded with a big "Hello!", but James pretended not to hear.''' "I can't hear you," said James, "you're gonna have to try harder! '''Hello, Equestria!!" Everyone gave another big "Hello!!", only this one was a bit louder. "Come on, you lot," said James, "Louder! Loud as you possibly can! Hello, Equestria!!!" Another big "Hello!!!"'''roared through the crowd, and this one was even longer than before! "Now '''that's more like it," said James, "Well, are you kids ready for some music and fun?" Everyone let out a big "YES!!". "Good," said James, "Get ready to sing and dance along with The Wiggles!" Just then, they heard the Big Red Car's horn. "Hey, is that a horn I hear honking," asked James, "I think I know what that is!" Just then, the Big Red Car came out from behind the stage. "It's the Big Red Car," James said. As soon as James said that, "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" started playing, with James joining in the second line and the crowd cheering along. Soon, the song began to reach its final verse, and James commandeered the Big Red Car and went to go park it back behind the stage. Once the song was over and James got back up on stage, The Wiggles introduced themselves. "Alright," said Anthony, "now I've gotta question for all of you. Can you all clap three times like this?" The Wiggles all clapped their hands three times, and everyone repeated. "Good," said James, "Now, put your forelegs up like opera singers!" The Wiggles did so, and everyone repeated. "Very good," said Greg, "Now, can you sing "La, la, la, la, la"?" Everyone responded by singing just that. "Awesome," said Murray, "Now, can you do this motion?" Murray then did a motion that resembled rocking a baby, and everyone followed. "Good," said Jeff, "Now, can you bow to your partner?" Everyone did so. "Nice," said Anthony, "Now, put your hands, or hooves in your case, up in the air like this!" Everyone did just that. "Alright," said James, "Get ready to do these actions with us on the next song!" The Wiggles then started singing "Rock A Bye Your Bear", and everyone did the actions. However, as the song was coming to a close, they heard the sound of someone snoring. "Hey," asked Greg, "can you hear someone snoring?" Everyone shouted Jeff's name and was pointing to him. "Oh no," said James, "Jeff's fallen asleep!" "Can you help us wake him up," asked Greg. Everyone let out another big "YES!!". "Good," said Anthony, "Now, when I get to 3, we'll all yell "Wake Up Jeff!". Ready?" Everyone said "Yes". "Alright," said Anthony, "One, two, three!" "WAKE UP, JEFF,"'''everyone screeched. As usual, Jeff woke up. "Thanks for waking me up, everyone," said Jeff. "Now that that's done," said James, "You wanna meet our Wiggly Friends?" Everyone responded with "Yes". "Okay," said Greg, "They'll be coming in the next song, which will be right now!" With that, they began singing "Here Come Our Friends", and Dorothy, Wags, Henry, and the Captain appeared according to verse. After that song, the Wiggly Mascots introduced themselves and joined the Wiggles as they sang "Captain's Magic Buttons". After that song, James spoke up. "And now," said James, "we'll have an intermission. Take ten, everyone!" With that, the break commenced. During this time, concert attendees were given the time to use the bathroom or get some snacks. As for the Mane 6, the CMC, and their families, they went backstage to meet The Wiggles, and Greg, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, were introduced to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, the latter of whom jumped into Greg's arms. "Thanks again for helping us find our friend," said Sweetie Belle. "Why, it's our pleasure," said Greg. "And we have something for you," said Scootaloo. Scootaloo then got out a sheet of white poster board that had "Welcome To Equestria, Wiggles! (And thanks for helping us find Apple Bloom!)" written on it with black poster markers. Below the wording were five differently colored stick figures with smiley faces drawn on the heads that represented each Wiggle. There was a green one for James, yellow for Greg, red for Murray, purple for Jeff, and blue for Anthony. "Wow," said James, "this is so neat!" "Yeah," said Greg. "Thanks," said Sweetie Belle, "we made it in school yesterday." "And you did one heck of a job," said Anthony. James then rolled it up and put it in a mailing tube, and Cadence approached with Flurry. "Flurry thinks you guys are great," said Cadence. "Yeah," said Shining. Just then, James looked at his watch. "Ten minutes are up," said James, "let's get back in the game!" After everyone went back to their original spots, The Wiggles and their friends sang a total of eight more songs, then closed the act with "Goodbye From The Wiggles". "Thanks for coming to see us," said James, "Goodnight!" After the concert, Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony packed up. James had wanted to stay behind and say goodbye to Twilight, so the other four Wiggles skidooed back to Wiggles World while he got his things together. Twilight watched in sadness. "I wish you didn't have to go," said Twilight. "Me too," said James, "but, all journeys must end somewhere." "True," said Twilight. "But," said James, "I've gotta present for you." "What is it," asked Twilight. "Close your eyes," said James. Twilight did so, and James put something around her neck and held up a mirror in front of her face. "Open them," said James. Twilight opened her eyes, and saw that what James had given her was a gold heart necklace that had her initials etched into it. "Oh, James," Twilight said, "it's beautiful!" "So, you like it," asked James. "Like it," asked Twilight, "I '''love '''it!" "I thought it'd be something to remember me by," said James, "Though, I will drop by every now and then. I promise." Twilight then hugged James. "And, Twi," said James, "there's something I wanna ask you." "What," asked Twi. James got down on one knee. "Twilight Sparkle," asked James, "will you by my girlfriend?" Twilight was shocked and happy. "Yes," Twilight said. Twilight then hugged James super tight, but loosened her grip when James told her to do so. After which, they went to sleep. The next day, Twilight, Spike, and her friends gathered to bid James farewell before he skidooed back home. He had sent his instruments back to Wiggles World by casting a transportation spell. "Goodbye, James," said Twilight. "Farewell," said Rarity. "Bye," said Fluttershy. "Happy trails," said Applejack. "See ya later, alligator," said Rainbow. Pinkie couldn't bear to say goodbye and started crying hysterically. "Aw, there there," said Fluttershy as she hugged Pinkie. The CMC waved to James with teary eyes. They hated to see James go, even though they knew he had to. "I shall visit your land again soon," said James. "Say hi to Greg, Murray, Jeff, and Anthony for us," said Sweetie Belle. "I will," said James, "Oh, and before I go, allow me to deliver one last parting gift." James then held Twilight's front left hoof and kissed it while the others looked on with surprise. "Did he just," asked Rainbow Dash. "Yup," said Spike, "he sure did." James then did the skidoo dance and skidooed back home to Wiggles World. Just as he did, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom began crying. Applejack and Rarity hugged their sisters tight. "It's alright, sugarcube," said Applejack, "He'll be back." "There, there," said Rarity, "it's okay, my dear sister." The ponies and Spike then left the scene for Sugarcube Corner, and Twilight looked at the hoof James kissed. "I'm never washing this hoof again," said Twilight. Back in Wiggles World, James joined the other Wiggles in watching TV. "Well," said James, "that was a fun experience, but it's best to be home." "I couldn't agree more," said Greg. the next day, James was fetching the morning paper. When he picked it up, he found an article stating that the Princesses had declared the day of The Wiggles' concert in the Crystal Empire as Wiggle Day and had sent a magic mirror that will create a portal between Equestria and Wiggles World so that James could fulfill his promise to Twilight. Apart from that, he also learned that stone monuments dedicated to The Wiggles had been erected in Ponyville, Canterlot, and the Crystal Empire. James smiled as he read the article. "Well, whaddya know," said James. James then took the article inside to show the others during breakfast, and they were just as surprised. "Wow," said Greg, "they must've '''really '''liked having us." "Indeed," said James. "Did they say when the mirror'll get here," asked Jeff. "No, they didn't," said James. Just then, the doorbell rang, and when Greg went to answer it, he found Pat Clifton, the local postmaster, carrying a large box that had "fragile" stamped onto it. Greg signed for the parcel and carefully opened it. When he did, he found a large wall mirror surrounded by a gold frame encrusted with emeralds, rubies, amethysts, and sapphires. "Wow," said Greg as the other Wiggles came to investigate, "What a mirror!" "Wait," said Pat, "there's more!" Pat than plopped two sacks of letters on the floor. "Nice," said James, "Thanks, Pat!" Pat tipped his cap and left, and the Wiggles, after setting the mirror up on the wall, looked at the sacks of letters. "Hey, James," said Jeff, "you've got more fan mail than us." James took the mail that was addressed to him and took it to his room. When he looked through it, he found a purple one with Twilight's emblem on it. Curious as to what it said, he opened it and found a letter that said: :"Dear James, :I'd like to personally thank you and the other Wiggles for establishing the beginning of a new chapter in the history of Equestria. You've certainly made all the foals happy to have had such an experience. And I'd also like to thank you for opening my life to a new chapter. Again, thank you so very much. :Sincerely, :Princess Twilight Sparkle :P.S. I love you." James smiled as he read the letter. "I love you too, Twi," James said. '''The End Category:Chapters